leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Hypno (Pokémon)
|} Hypno (Japanese: スリーパー Sleeper) is a introduced in Generation I. It evolves from starting at level 26. Biology Hypno is a bipedal, humanoid Pokémon that has yellow skin. It has two triangular, ears on the top of its head and two sleepy looking eyes with a large nose underneath. On its neck, it has a ruff of white fur, which is longer on the female. Hypno has five fingers on each hand and holds a pendulum in its left. The pendulum is used for hypnotism, and Hypno is never seen without it. There are three toes on each of its feet, which have a pink pad on the undersides. Hypno is able to put people to sleep. It can then sense the dreams the victim is having, so it knows what kind of dream it would be eating. It is known to reside away from humans and on . If anyone comes by, Hypno will hypnotize them and eat their dreams. It prefers the dreams of children, and is even known to have stolen a child at one point. While it awaits its prey, it polishes its pendulum. In the anime Major appearances Hypno debuted in Hypno's Naptime. The members of the Pokémon Lover's Club of HopHopHop Town were using Hypno and to help them with their sleeping problems. However, the "Sleep Waves" from Hypno were also causing children to act like Pokémon and draining the energy from the Pokémon in the local Pokémon Center. Drowzee managed to fix this problem. A Hypno appeared in Playing with Fire, under the ownership of . He used it against during the Silver Conference, and it was able to defeat before losing to . A Hypno appeared in Fear Factor Phony. It lived in an abandoned mining colony with several other Pokémon of . A Hypno appeared in Mission: Total Recall!, under the ownership of Faba, who attempted to use it to wipe 's memories. prevented this from happening by defeating it with his . It reappeared in The Professors' New Adventure!, attending the wedding of and Professor Burnet. It reappeared in The Prism Between Light and Darkness!, where Faba sent it out to battle Team Rocket, only to be defeated by Gozu's . It reappeared briefly in Securing the Future!, where it was recalled. Minor appearances A Hypno appeared in The Power of One. A Hypno appeared in The Psychic Sidekicks! as one of the Pokémon living in Len Town. A Hypno appeared in Beauty and the Breeder, under the ownership of a participating in a Pokémon breeding competition. A Hypno appeared at the Pokémon Jujitsu Academy in Ariados, Amigos, under the ownership of Mickey. It was used during his battle with , where it was defeated by . A 's Hypno appeared in Spontaneous Combusken!, where it participated in the Chrysanthemum Island Pokémon Contest. Pokédex entries In the manga ]] In the Pokémon Adventures manga Hypno debuted in The Coming of Slowpoke (Eventually) as one of the Pokémon of Al of the Team Rocket trio that attempted to recapture S.S. Anne. A Hypno appeared in The Last Battle XIII as one of the Pokémon sent to participate in the fight in Ilex Forest. A Hypno belonging to the appeared in Interesting Interactions Involving Illumise. The Battle Factory rented a Hypno, which was stolen by Guile Hideout in Lemme at 'Em, Lapras!. A Hypno appeared in The Final Battle VI, under the ownership of the Battle Factory. It was stolen alongside a . A Hypno appeared in PASM13. Faba's Hypno first appeared in PASM15. A Hypno belonging to the Aether Foundation appeared in a flashback in PASM25. In the Pokémon Pocket Monsters manga Sabrina signed up her Hypno to perform on stage at the No. 1 Pokémon competition in Aim to be the No. 1 Pokémon!. In the Pokémon Gold & Silver: The Golden Boys manga Eusine owns a Hypno in the manga. In the TCG Merchandise Hypno was one of the first four Pokémon designs revealed when the Pokémon 151 brand was first announced. The shirt design features an image of Hypno swinging its pendulum from the left side of the shirt. Game data Pokédex entries and .}} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} |} Game locations }} |} |} }} }} |} |} |Shadow Pokémon|(Shadow)}}}} |} |} }} }} }} }} |} |} |} |} }} ( )}} |} |} }} |} |} In side games |area=Evolve }} |} |} |} |} |area=Huge Storage 2, Mr. Who's Den}} }} |} |} |area=Chroma Ruins, Altru Building}} |area=Eternal Tower (Normal Mode C)}} |} |} |area=Tower: Soothing Shore}} |area=Melodious Woodland: A Lively Concert, Toy Collection: Guided by Pichu}} |} |} |area=Safari Jungle: Stage 2 }} |area=Marron Trail: Stage 669 Event: ''Pokémon Safari'' (Ninth release)}} |area=White Ruins: Ivory Pillar (All Areas), Legend Terrain: Bastion of Beginnings (Entrance, Center, Back)}} |} |} Held items Stats Base stats Pokéathlon stats Type effectiveness Learnset Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! By leveling up By TM/HM By a prior evolution Pokémon Sun, Moon, Ultra Sun and Ultra Moon By leveling up By TM/HM By |Assist|Normal|Status|—|—|20|*}} |Barrier|Psychic|Status|—|—|20}} |Fire Punch|Fire|Physical|75|100|15}} |Flatter|Dark|Status|—|100|15}} |Guard Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Ice Punch|Ice|Physical|75|100|15}} |Nasty Plot|Dark|Status|—|—|20}} |Power Split|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Psychic Terrain|Psychic|Status|—|—|10| }} |Psycho Cut|Psychic|Physical|70|100|20||'}} |Role Play|Psychic|Status|—|—|10}} |Secret Power|Normal|Physical|70|100|20|‡}} |Skill Swap|Psychic|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Thunder Punch|Electric|Physical|75|100|15}} By tutoring By a prior evolution -only moves Side game data |- |- |- |- |- |- |- , |special= , , , , }} |} Evolution |no2=097 |name2=Hypno |type1-2=Psychic}} Sprites Trivia * Hypno's Red, Blue, and LeafGreen Pokédex entries make reference to it using "PSI moves", possibly indicating an early name for the type in English. Origin Hypno is based on a , hypnotist, and , or dream eater spirit, of Japanese mythology. It also looks similar to a . Hypno's long, hooked nose and white frill could also be based on a vulture, such as . Aspects of Hypno's behavior also resemble various , s, , and other supernatural entities in European folklore. Name origin Hypno is a shortening of '' . It could also be derived from (Greek: Ὕπνος Sleep), the personification of sleep in Greek mythology. Sleeper is literally sleeper, one who sleeps. In other languages and |es=Hypno|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Hypno|demeaning=Same as English name |it=Hypno|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=슬리퍼 Slliper|komeaning=Similar to Japanese name; from sleeper |zh_yue=催眠獸 Chēuimìhnsau|zh_yuemeaning=Literally "Hypnotizing beast" |zh_cmn=素利拍 Sùlìpāi|zh_cmnmeaning=Transliteration of Japanese name |hi=हिप्नो Hypno|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Гипно Gipno|rumeaning=From English name, and гипноз hypnosis }} External links * Notes |} Category:Shadow Pokémon in Pokémon XD Category:Pokémon that are included in the Japan-only Pokémon Stadium de:Hypno es:Hypno fr:Hypnomade it:Hypno ja:スリーパー zh:引梦貘人